


Never Forgotten

by terryreviews



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Making Love, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sarah Williams never forgot the Labyrinth, nor the friends she made. She did her best to balance her regular life with those experiences and live a comfortable existence. After the passing of her father, her step mother soon after, and a peaceful but unfortunate divorce, Sarah finds herself sad, stressed, and when Jareth makes an appearance in her life after 30 years, how well can she cope?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Labyrinth fanfiction for over 8 years now. I finally decided after the 30th anniversary and the passing of David Bowie, to sit down and write one. I know that it is cliche to have Sarah lead a difficult life, but I didn't want to have her declared insane or anything like that. I decided to write about relatable struggles such as the passing of a loved one and a divorce, both of which I've experienced either first or second hand. I admit also that I have a fondness for love stories despite the disparagingly large amount of awkwardly written ones, and decided to continue the trend with my own. I hope that, at least, it'll be an enjoyable/fun story over all.

The air was surprisingly warm for an October afternoon and it made the snug attic space stuffy as Sarah began shifting through dust covered boxes for things to sell, toss, or keep. Her skin was sleek and damp with effort as she kept lifting, shifting, opening, each box. Trinkets, old magazines, glassware, tools, toys, an entire hogpog of items creating more and more work for her. She near shuttered to think what it was going to take to transport all of this down the rickety attic latter and out of the house. She'd have to get Toby involved on a weekend when she could drag him away from school and homework. At a sharp twinge in her back she sat down for a moment to pant and take a swig of water. If only her best friend Kathy wasn't eight months pregnant. She could've asked Jim,, her husband, but she honestly never exchanged that many words with the man. Not that he wasn't friendly when she did encounter him, but he was often working on his own projects or at work when Sarah came to visit. After a few moments she resumed her work. At least the piles were looking fairly sizable by now, not so many boxes left to go through.

If asked, Sarah couldn't tell you where the little red book came from, only that she'd had it for a long time. Mixed among fairytales and folklore, the little book had been the most quiet, un-assumptive thing to sit on her shelf. Only during a stint of boredom did she pick it up one day. That had been the first mention of The Goblin King. And there, after the drop of a very heavy box on the floor eliciting "damn", it toppled out. Musty and yellowed, it laid in a layer of dust like everything else. She'd put the book away. After the Labyrinth, she tucked a lot of things away. Not to forget really, just to...move on. It had been an adventure that helped her grow up. She had stayed in contact with her friends, using mirrors, evoking their names. Hoggle, with all his knowledge of the Labyrinth, its magic, and the ways in and out, occasionally opened said doors so that Didamus, Ludo, and Hoggle could come and visit. Though, within the passed few years, those visits had become less and less frequent with the turmoil of her divorce, and more recently the passing of her father and step mother.

The golden letters glittered through the grime, tempting her. She reached out unthinkingly and stopped, her hand hesitating above the book as if it would bite her.

"Its just a book." She admonished herself, and bent the rest of the way to scoop the book into her hand. Now that she held it, it wasn't so bad. Just a small, leather bound book. Like countless others she'd read. Despite the story, despite being her introduction to Jareth and his kingdom, the item itself was as safe as a dead goldfish. Sarah shook her head at the odd comparison and went to place the book onto a pile of things to sell, supposing she could get a dollar for it. And again, she hesitated. Her hand felt heavier and her effort to be nonchalant and uncaring failed as she found herself opening up the front cover, the spine giving a weak snap.

She looked at the fly page, then flipped, and flipped a few more. "No publisher. No author. I didn't notice that before."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insights into how Sarah is doing, how much work it is to empty a house that has fallen onto her lap, and a bit of an update with Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this. I've written and re-written this chapter several dozen times not sure how long to carry it, how much detail, etc. So I just knuckled down with a "just do it" attitude. And here we are.

It was the distant ringing of the corded phone still sitting on her parent's bedside table that had her toss the book aside and rush down the teetering steps of the ladder before running down the hall. Jumping onto the bed belly first, she stretched out and tugged the phone out of its cradle and put it her ear.

"Hello?" Her breath came a bit rushed given the sprint, but after years at the gym, she had recovered quickly and adjusted so she was sitting upright, feeling odd about wearing shoes on the comforter.

"Hey Sarah."

"Toby. How are you? How's school?"

"Great, doing great. How are you?"

Sarah couldn't resist a bit of big sister lecturing, "I'd be better if I was hauling boxes left and right and had someone's truck like he promised last weekend." Her back was rather sore and her arms felt like noodles. She never realized how much her parents had accumulated.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I got swamped with projects and stuff. And work."

"Don't think I don't work?" Sarah ran a hand through her hair and forced the bite out of her voice, "I know you're busy Toby, but I could really use your help. Ask for a day or two off next weekend. YOu could afford that at least. I mean, I'm missing work too, I'm coming on my days off. I can't do this alone okay?"

There was a pause before she heard a great sigh, "Alright Sarah, I'm sorry. I'll be there next weekend, with the truck."

"Pizza too."

"I thought that was for moving in not movie out?" Sarah could practically see the scrunched up face he made when confronted and laughed.

"You owe me lunch remember?" Sarah teased him. "I'll bring the soda and we'll make a day out of it."

"You got it." He sounded more enthused.

"So, how is work?" Toby worked in a grocery store part time. Mainly as a cashier and there had been plenty of horror stories about terrible customers and frustrating co-workers.

"Fine. Computers are still bugging out. We're having a tech guy come out and fix it for us tomorrow." Toby left it at that.

Sarah nodded to herself, remembering how frustrating it could be to work customer service before she moved to an office job with better pay and no customers, and eventually having her own small bookshop when she'd earned enough in savings to attempt it."How's Amy?"

With reluctance, Toby tried to maintain casual tones, though a hint of hope was there in how his pitch rose just a bit, "Doing alright. We're thinking maybe after this year, we'll get an apartment together. Save time from communicating back and forth."

Sarah blinked twice before regaining her composure, "That's great! Really great. So things are going really well with you and Amy then. Three years and moving in?"

"Might be moving in. We have to find a place and see whether we can afford it and take into consideration school, you know. But, yeah. We might be moving in together."

Sarah liked Amy. She and Toby had met when they were both freshman sharing a basic maths course. Neither of them were astounding at the subject, but they passed after having spent time coming and going between her parents place and their's when Toby was still living at home that first year. Gloria, Sarah's step-mom and Toby's mom, had acted as if Toby were a little kid, constantly popping in to check and see if the two needed anything. And when Toby got annoyed Gloria had asked Sarah to check in on them and make sure the door wasn't closed when Sarah moved in after her divorce.

"I'm happy for you Tob." She forgot about the sweat on her back, under her boobs, the way her back ached. Her little brother was grown up. Truly grown up and working towards an amazing relationship, saving his money, she couldn't be more proud.

"Thanks sis." Toby paused and then said, "listen I've got to go but I'll be there next Saturday okay? I'll help you move some of that stuff. Just don't over do it sis okay?"

"Right. I'll see you then Toby I love you."

"Love you Sarah, bye."

She took the phone and hung it up, enjoying that nostalgic click as it fell back into the cradle. Everyone seemed to have touch screens now. Butt dialing, quiet, camera having, phones. More applicable, more entertaining. Nothing wrong with progress, but there was something to be said for nostalgia.

Speaking of nostalgia, it was time to finish up some of the attic.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a simple set up chapter, a smidgen of foreshadowing. It isn't much, but its a stepping stone.

Sarah had finished up for the day, having made great progress in sorting and organizing, making a rather precarious path on the attic floor framed with boxes that she hadn't bothered to tape, and trash bags she'd managed to fill. All that was needed, was to haul it away.

Wiping her brow, she picked up the small box of her old belongings that she'd set aside for herself, and carefully climbed down from the attic into the fresher, cooler air of the home. The house was casted in low, bluish light from the night outside, the temperature near cold against her flushed skin. Flicking the hallway light on, she traversed to her old bedroom where she'd been staying after the divorce, and carelessly dropped the box on the mattress before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Sarah's muscles ached, but the hot water of the shower and washing away the grime, helped her unwind. Afterwards, after wrapping herself in her robe, she plopped sideways onto her bed, avoiding hitting the box.

"I could fall asleep right now." She sighed, eyes closed, head hanging uncomfortably over the side of the bed. After a few moments, when the throbbing in her temples increased, she sat up and went to move the box to the floor and hesitated upon seeing the Labyrinth book's spine peeking out from under a fairy tale collection.

"Damn it." She muttered, groggy, "it is just a book." And proceeded to push the box over the edge of the bed, not caring whether it landed upright or not, before curling back into bed, making sure her pillow was firmly under her head this time.

 

Cars driving down the road, birds chirping in the near by trees, the light pouring fully into the window, made for a nice, comfortable afternoon to wake up to. People already bustling to and fro, and she'd gotten to sleep in, didn't have to go to work.

"Mmm." She sighed, stretching fully and getting up from the bed. With a yawn, she went to her dresser and began pulling out a worn, blue tee and some loose fitted jeans.

 

Sitting on the porch, cup of coffee in hand, she looked around at her neighbor's with nostalgia and pride, enjoying the chilled autumn air and scent of fallen leaves. Her's, as far as she was aware, was one of the few neighborhoods that still got into the full spirit of Halloween. Full displays in yards, trick or treating at night, going house to house, it just _felt_ whimsical and fun. Next door an entire display of cardboard coffins, with skeleton limbs hanging out of them made for a charming, spooky, sight. The house right across from her's had stuffed scarecrows full of fallen leaves and had carved pumpkins that grinned and grimaced at passersby. Would they last with the day being two weeks away still? Maybe. Honestly, Sarah hadn't carved a pumpkin she was young. And when living with her husband, they had kept it to plastic and paper decorations.

 

It gave her joy, honestly, to decorate for the holidays. It was one of the few times she felt she returned to her childhood and could simply be excited for something, watch cartoons with little to no judgement. And with all the recent events of divorce and death, it would be refreshing to just spend one last Halloween, fully decorated, handing out candy, in her childhood home before it got sold.

 


	4. Invitation Not Needed

The next weekend came and with the help of Toby, and pizza, the trash and donations were relocated to their respective destinations. It had cooled down considerably since the previous week and all the work Sarah had done made the process run smoothly. By the time it was all finished, the pizza was nearly finished, and the siblings were resting in the living room. Sarah in the armchair Merlin had scratched up years ago and was never replaced, Toby in the plush love seat that had only been bought 3 years prior. Halloween cartoons played on the tv.

“I didn't mention it before, but I liked how you decorated the porch. Did you carve the jack o' lantern?”

Sarah laughed at the memory of curses and struggles to push the knife through the thick skin of the gourd. The failed attempt to cook the seeds which resulted in them being burnt. It had been a pain in the ass and all she'd managed was a couple of wonky triangle eyes and a toothless smile because she forgot to outline a tooth.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” she got her giggles under control, “I was just thinking what a pain it was. But thanks. Last Halloween home, figured I could at least put in a final effort. Make it special.”

Toby shifted, “Yeah, sorry I'm not going to be here. I didn't know you were going to do all this and me and Amy were planning on going to a party.”

Sarah waved away his guilt, “Don't sweat, it was a last minute decision to decorate and all that. I still need to get candy.”

“Got a costume?”

“I'm just going to get all dressed up and put a witch hat on or a cape or something.”

“Awesome. Going to be the cool house this year with full sized candy bars?”

“Oh, of course!”

“Hm, maybe I'll get a costume and ring the bell.”

They giggled at the thought when the grandfather clocked in the foyer chimed 8 o'clock.

“Ah, sounds like I've got to get heading.” Toby stood up, Sarah following suite as both headed to the door.

Grabbing his jacket Toby said, “well Sarah, it was great hanging out with you today. We'll have to do it again soon.

“Definitely. Next time on day when Amy can join us. I could whip out Clue or something.”

The siblings gave each other a hug and before Toby left he called out, “Happy Halloween Sarah. Love you.”

“You too Tob!”

 

Early next morning, Sarah drove to the supermarket and bought vast (probably too much) quantities of over priced, purple, green, and orange wrapped candy bars and candies, goody bags with wonky witches and silly spiders, and misc. little toys and pencils. And a cape for herself.

Doing it last minute meant she had to rush and it took until late afternoon before she had a decent amount of goodie bags to send home with any potential trick or treaters. She had to run upstairs and she pulled on a simple black dress she had that went down to her legs, tied the strings of her dollar cape around her throat, and used some makeup to give her a ghoulishly pale face and deep set dark eyes, with popping red lipstick. Simple, but elegant. She finished the look with a pair of pointed black boots she'd found in her step-mother's closet. Hardly worn judging by how stiff they were.

Later on, when twilight began dimming the sun, the air grew damp and cool, trick or treaters went from house to house and Sarah delighted in telling them all how cool or scary each one of them looked. It was an indescribable sensation of nostalgia and delight to be in costume, handing out candy to a bunch of excited kids, from the porch of her childhood home.

All too soon however, the hour grew late and the trickle of ghosts and ghouls stopped completely and regrettably Sarah had to call it a night. She opened and shut her door and something was amiss.

It was as if all the air had been pulled out and replaced with cool static. The sense of alarm only rose when the lights flickered a few times and Sarah realized that she could hear nothing inside her home. No settling joints, no wind against the window. She'd been sucked inside a void, a Twilight Zone of her own where everything looked the same yet felt very wrong. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the tiny puff of air that came with sitting on a cushioned chair and her heart lept into her throat.

Cautiously, she began heading toward the living room, grabbing an umbrella she had in a stand near the door. Step, step, step. Soon she could peek into the room, the back of the loveseat visable and Sarah choked on air for a large tuff of light blond hair came over the back of the love seat.

The shape turned slowly at the sound and locked eyes once its face was visible.

“Hello Sarah.”

“Get out!” It came shrill and loud, echoing through the still house.

He arched his brow, “tsk, tsk, Sarah. Is that how you treat a guest?”

Barely over the shock, her words came strained and hushed, “I didn't invite you.” Keeping her distance, she began coming around the love seat.

“On Halloween,” Jareth crossed his legs delicately, “I don't need an invitation.”

Sarah blinked. Regaining her voice, she forced on a glare, “You have no power over me.” Sweat made her makeup feel greasy and caused her dress to cling.

Jareth's body tensed, sitting a little taller he said with a sneer, “I am well aware.”

They stared at one another, but when he made no move, and the air began to feel normal gain, Sarah felt more confident.

“Why are you here? It's been what? Thirty years? Why now?” Her throat began to relax, heart calmed.

The other, maintaining eye contact, “Opportunity.”

“Excuse me?”

“It simply was the best time. Your life in chaos and all that.”

Blood rushed to her face, pulsed in her temples and through gritted teeth she growled, “so you came to mock me?”

He dusted off his knee, pretending not to notice her tone, “Not at all. I came with a proposition for you.” He leaned forward, “Come to the Labyrinth and be my queen.”

“No!” It came out on the cusp of the N in queen, bringing their two words together in a rush.

Blinking, Jareth tried again, “Sarah...”

“No! Why would you think to even ask me something like that!”

“Come, Sarah,” he gave a dismissive gesture, “it isn't as if there is much to hold you here.”

All fear was gone now, replaced with a boiling rage, “So you thought to swoop in here and try to take advantage of me?”

“If I had wanted to do that, I could have appeared to you in disguise and seduced you.”

Her stomach dropped at the very notion, “Regardless Jareth, it's been years. The last time we saw each other, you manipulated me, cheated at the game, and tried to kill me!”

Jareth pinched his nose, “Sarah, part of the game, and its challenges, are all meant to test you. In a fit of petty jealousy, you had wished your infant brother away to a foreign land where he would be turned into a goblin,” Sarah took a step forward, mouth beginning to open, “whether you meant it or not, is irrelevant,” her mouth shut. “Do you know that I could have said no?” He gave her a moment to adsorb that, “Instead, I gave you the chance to prove you deserved him back. You wanted adventure and challenge and I provided that in droves. By  _my_ kind's reckoning, I had been  _very_ generous.”

Shaking, she shouted, “And that makes it alright? That makes everything you put me through, put my friends through, all alright?”

Frustrated, Jareth uncrossed his legs and recrossed the opposite way, “I'm here to talk about futures Sarah, not pasts.”

“You're dodging. Leave.” She pointed at the door, “I don't want to hear it.” Aside from the occasional secret meetings with Hoggle, Didimus/Ambrosia, and Ludo, Sarah wanted nothing to do with the Labyrinth. Especially its ruler.

“Not until you listen.” He refused to get off the loveseat.

“I don't have to.”

“No, but if you do, I promise I'll leave.”

She thought for a moment before turning and throwing herself into the armchair opposite him. “Fine. Talk.”

 


	5. It is all your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah talk.

Jareth brushed a strand of hair out of his face and eased into his chair before beginning.

“As you are aware, I have come to bring you to my kingdom to rule alongside me as my queen. This is an offer, not a demand.”

“Love me, fear me, do as I say...” Sarah said quietly.

“And I will be your slave.” Jareth finished, “whatever power you give to me, I give to you in turn. You will be” Jareth paused, smiled, and shook his head with a humorless laugh, “no, you _are_ my equal.”

Sarah bit her lip, “why now?”

“I've already told you.”

“Opportunity.” She pondered for a moment, “how did you know there was an opportunity in the first place?”

Jareth raised his chin a bit, “I've checked in on you.”

Sarah's voice rose an octave and she punctuated her words with air quotes, “Checked in?”

Jareth answered calmly, “I hadn't seen you in a very long time. I had no idea what had happened to you after the Labyrinth. Oh, I knew Hoggle occasionally opened paths so as to let you visit with your friends. You'd won that right, and I had no right to pry into your life. So for years, I have pretended you don't exist.”

“What changed?”

“I heard your voice.”

“What! When?”

“Two years ago,” Jareth's eyes flicked down, “I was taking a flight and I heard your voice through one of Hoggle's mirrors. You were crying. I was curious. I listened. You had divorced your husband.”

Sarah's skirt bunched into her fists but she didn't interrupt him.

“Over time, there were other visits. Sometimes I heard them.” He lifted his face to meet her eyes, “I am sorry for your losses Sarah. Truly, I know the pain of losing one's parents.”

She blinked and her fists loosened, “Oh, well, thank you.”

There was silence, a car passing by breaking it after 20 uncomfortable seconds with a high squeak from an over tight belt.

“What made you chose to contact me?”

“Hm,” he tilted his head in thought, “I'm not sure. There was no singular reason. It was a culmination of feelings and the fact that you no longer were strongly tied to this world.”

“I see.” She digested his words slowly, “So what happens now?”

“Now,” He uncrossed his legs, “ you have time to think.”

“What happens if I say yes?”

“You would come to live in my castle. There would be a period of courtship where we would get to know each other, allow you to get used to your new home. You would be educated in Goblin and Fae history and law. If all goes well, and you are happy, we would be married. This would solidify your right to be my queen and you would become immortal like I am.”

The gasp bounced off the walls.

“I..I would live forever?”

“It's not long at all.” Jareth shrugged slightly, “what would you expect if you were my queen?”

“How long do I have to make this choice? Would I be able to come back? What about Toby?”

“You'd be able to come back for visits. Toby would be more than welcome to come, and you have until December first to decide if you are willing to try.” Jareth rose from his seat and moved to kneel in front of Sarah who recoiled, “you are not a prisoner Sarah. All of this is within your power.”'”How would I even contact you?”

He produced a crystal from thin air.

Despite herself, she smirked, “of course.” Reluctantly she held out her hand and took the orb from his hand. As she glanced at it she heard a faint “good bye precious” and he was gone.

 


	6. Weekend Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah makes a choice.

Sarah paced the room for the third time in the two weeks since moving, reflecting on Jareth's words. The crystal was wrapped in several shirts and shoved into the back of her night side table drawer, couldn't be too careful. Now all she had to do was think things over, she promised that much.

What would it be like to live with Jareth? To become Fae royalty? What about Toby? Sarah would be immortal but what if Toby didn't want to be? Hell, Toby didn't even know of the Labyrinth. She never told anyone and no one would believe her. She would be able to visit her world but would that be enough? Castles lit by torchlight, knights, and magic all made for wonderful fantasy but the practicalities of it made her wary. There'd be no electricity which limits entertainment and comfort. How boring would eternity get? Eternity was another difficult concept. She could scarcely fathom a century, let alone forever. What if Jareth decided he didn't want her and cast her out?

“Damn.” She ran a hand through her hair and threw her hands up. She climbed into bed and flicked the switch of the lamp. No use dwelling on it for the rest of the night.

 

By this point, she had managed to sell her family home to a new family of four, managing not to cry when signing the final paperwork and accepting the check. Taking her half of the sale, she paid for an apartment and for a Uhaul to cart away the few pieces of furniture she took from the home and some boxes of mementos and got her life started up again in the new place. It was a cozy, one bedroom place that she could see herself growing comfortable in. She and Toby set up the love seat, tv and stand, her bed, night side table, and lamp. For now, the boxes would stay packed up and her clothes were still in her suitcase until she got more settled (they'd accidentally smashed the set of drawers she was going to take when trying to carry it outside). She returned to a regular work schedule and November was getting things back on track. And more importantly, it took away the temptation to toy with the crystal. She even locked the drawer until she was ready to make a choice. All things considered, Sarah was feeling self-sufficient again. Sure, it hurt every now and again when she was alone at night with no husband to curl into or parents down the hall, but she was strong enough to cope.

\---

 

It was November 30th. December first was coming far too quickly. Couldn't she have had at least until the new year to make such a life-altering choice? Especially since she was getting used to her new life in her own world. Adding another world would be a complication, to say the least.

She went to her kitchen and took one of the many miss-matched mugs she'd taken from her old home out from the cabinet and began making a kettle of boiling water for a cup of tea. While waiting for the whistle, she plopped on the love seat and pondered her options. With the hustle and bustle of the month, with putting the temptation out of her mind so she could adjust to her situation, she had to laugh at her foolishness for not sitting down until now to go over her options again.

The piercing screech of the kettle interrupted her train of thought and she went about making her tea, keeping the tea bag in the cup as she went back to sit on the love seat and sip carefully at the hot liquid. Extra sugar and cream.

There was curiosity, but if she were honest with herself there was fear. Could Jareth, with all of his manipulation, all his egotism, be trusted? Why would he want her now of all times? There had to be plenty of Fae royalty to court versus her. It seemed suspicious to fixate on someone you hadn't seen in over a decade and only just got back into contact with because you heard them crying over a divorce.

But there were the stirrings of adventure. He had a point that there wasn't much going on in her life to keep her here. From her conversations with Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus, Jareth seemed to be far more humble after she'd defeated him and that led him to be far less vicious in interactions with his servants and subject and he seemed fairly sincere in his offer. It was all her choice.

Her mug was empty and she placed it on the counter, the ceramic tink far louder in the confined space of her apartment. It seemed to echo in her ears when there was no one else there, chatting with her, asking her about her day, and a wave of grief washed over her for a moment. Breathing in and out slowly, she collected herself and went to the bedroom.

 

The key was kept in a jewelry box her Ex had bought her, a small silver square with scrollwork, kept in the pocket of her suitcase. It was small and tarnished yellow, and she hesitated with it held between her finger and thumb. It was late, around 11 pm and she debated if she should just go to bed and wait since tomorrow was not only the first, but Saturday when she wasn't working, or just rip the bandage off and go with her sudden impulse.

“Alright, might as well get it over with.” the key made a light click and she tugged the drawer open slowly.

The crystal felt smooth and cold in her hand and she wasn't entirely sure how it was supposed to work. She gave it a light shake, nothing.

“Um...Jareth?”

The air felt still and static like back on Halloween and before her eyes appeared Jareth instantly in front of her causing her to jump and drop the crystal to the floor. He was dressed in a pair of brown tights and a green tunic opened to the chest with no leather vest. His feet were bare and his hands were ungloved. Apparently, she'd caught him during his downtime.

“You called?”

“I know that it is a day before the first, but I've come to a choice.”

“Oh?” Jareth shifted, a note of eagerness in his voice that he quickly covered by straightening himself and trying to appear aloof.

“Yes. I would like to visit.”

“Visit?”

“On weekends.”

“Weekends?” He sounded incredulous.

“You can't expect me to drop everything and just be whisked away by you after all we've been through. I mean, I hardly know you Jareth. I know _of_ you. I know what you were trying to be when I ran the Labyrinth. But Jareth, we don't know each other. What's your favorite color? How old are you? Where did you grow up? Stuff like that. I can't just “be your queen” when I don't really know you. I know that you think living together right off the bat and taking it from there would get that sorted, but I have a life here. A life that I'm rather fond of despite, as you put it, not having much in it.” he winced a fraction at having his words tossed back at him, “So, if you even want to have a chance at this, it'll have to start with visits on the weekend.”

Jareth stared at her and put a non-gloved hand to his chin to think. He did have rather nice hands. Long, delicate, she'd never seen him without his gloves. Nor his boots now that she'd come to glance at his feet, just as delicate as his hands.

After a moment he sighed, “I suppose that's a fair demand, Sarah. When would you like to visit?”

“Uh, well,” she bit her lip, “I guess tomorrow is Saturday. We could try then?”

“It's only an hour away technically.” Jareth noted after glancing at the bright red numbers of her clock, “you could save yourself some time and just come with me now.”

Sarah laughed at how eager he came across, “I still need to sleep.”

“I'll have a room prepared for you.”

“Persistent.”

“In your case, yes.”

Sarah looked down at her PJs, a pair of reindeer pants with matching top, “I'd need to pack an overnight bag.”

“I could wait.”

“Do you have coffee?”

“Yes. Imported from a neighboring kingdom.”

With her mind made up, Sarah fetched a plastic bag from her kitchen and tossed in some clothes for tomorrow, her toothbrush, and shoes, all while Jareth stood stock still to the spot he appeared in and watched her with wide eyes.

When she came to stand before him she offered a small smile, “beam me up, Scotty.”

Jareth tilted his head, “I'm not familiar with that saying, but I am ready to take you with me.” He held out his hand and held his breath as Sarah seemed uncertain for a moment. Then, she brought her hand up slowly and clasped his firmly.

 

 


	7. Sarah's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure what I want to be done with the layout of the castle but I hope that you at least like this basic chapter. It isn't much I know and I haven't updated in a while, but none the less I hope you enjoy. I intend to add more when I know exactly where I want their courtship to lead.

The last time Sarah had been in the throne room it was to leave her friends behind and face Jareth alone, reclaim her baby brother and the power she had over herself.

 

Now, it was a little after midnight, all was quiet, lit by torch light. Faint glittering structures twinkled at Sarah through the dim.

 

“Cozy.” She looked around the room, noting how small it actually was, how simple. The most ornate thing in the room was the half circle throne with golden half circle and drapery hanging off of it via metal rings, covering the seat and touching the floor. A shabby elegance. 

 

The floor was covered in wooden toys, feathers, steins, bits of fabric, and other ends that she couldn't identify. There was a strange scent of chicken, chocolate, and fire that permeated the space.

 

“It suits my needs. If you find it displeasing, I could reshape it for you.” He tilted his head, as if wanting a chance to show off his power for her, prove he was eager to please.

 

Sarah waved her hand in front of her, “that isn't necessary. This is  _your_ home and I'm just a guest.”

 

“You are more than a guest Sarah, but I digress, I'll show you to your chamber.” He offered to take her night bag, which she shook off and began to lead her down a small hall that came off of the throne room. It was harder to see without the support of windows. Small pockets of light from the torches made the darkness more prominent and for a moment, Sarah felt her stomach flip.

 

“Funny enough,” she said, “I thought the rooms would be up the tower.” Her voice came small and quiet, as if afraid of disrupting the silence yet not wanting it to encompass them leaving her to her thoughts and surreal sensation of being in this place in the first place.

 

“Tower rooms are not as spacious. That space is reserved for a small office where I tend to read mail and create orders.”

 

“Sounds tedious.”

 

“It can be, but I've been doing it for centuries.”

 

“Centuries.” The word rolled around on her tongue. It was hard to get her mind around his age. And, if she were feeling ambitious, her possible age if this attempt worked in Jareth's favor.

 

They were silent once again as Jareth took her into hallways that had twisted and bent in the dark with little to no “landmarks” for her to distinguish one from the other, let alone in the dark. As they ventured forth, she had the paranoid feeling that she was being led into a trap that she wouldn't be able to escape.

 

“Here you are. This is a room reserved for special guests like foreign royalty. It is down the hall from mine,” he pointed down the hall where a torch casted light onto two overly large wooden doors with black metal scrawl work, glitter flicking in the wood grain.

 

Sarah's door, by comparison, was simple. It was white, the handle in the shape of a leaf. The wood had vines, animals, leaves which created a pleasant woodland scene and had an almost pearl like sheen.

 

“Thank you,” she nodded her head and they stood together without saying anything for a good moment before Sarah cleared her throat, “well, I'll see you in a few hours. I'm going to catch some sleep. Wake me up around 10 if I'm not already up.” She offered a small smile and Jareth reluctantly turned towards his own chamber.

 

“If you need anything, all you have to do is ask for it. Even if no one is there.” With that, Jareth headed to his door, opened one of them, and entering with a soft click.

 

With a breath, Sarah took her handle and entered the room. 

 

“This can fit in here?” Of course this was a castle, of course there was magic that could shape everything, but it was rather startling how large the room actually _was_ when the castle seemed rather small. 

 

The ceiling above had a metal chandelier that held many candles that never dripped onto the floor, a fireplace was across from the bed with a pretty wooden frame that matched the door. A canopy bed with sparkling blue fabric and incredibly ornate bed frame with spiraled bed posts, decorative carvings in the headboard, and steps with red carpet that led into the belly of the beast, all screamed extravigant. There were windows. They were about average size one would even see in her old house and they had matching blue drapes to the ones of the bed. A desk sat just beneath them, plain and small with a quill and ink in one corner and a small stack of loose parchment paper in the center. On the walls were tapestries with scenes of goblins making bread, sweeping, wearing armor, building homes, which reminded Sarah of medieval art.

 

Suddenly, Sarah felt rather tired. She walked over to the bed and placed the bag next to it before using the steps (feeling rather proper and regal whilst doing so) to climb into the sweet smelling blankets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small chapter about Sarah waking up for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at updating regularly. I apologize. I have no intention of abandoning the fic, I just am so busy/tired, I get sidetracked. I really hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

Plates of scrambled eggs, fat sausages, and toast, resided between them, brought on large platters by tiny goblins. A normal selection despite the bizarre setting.

 

At her surprise, Jareth asked, “what did you expect?”

 

“I don't know,” she mumbled when taking her seat, “something _different_.” Jareth was amused, but said nothing as he sipped on a glass of wine.

 

He wore a thing, long robe of shimmery blue and, judging by the peeks of chest and leg, nothing else. Aside from a little less poof in his hair, he looked poised and awake. Which made Sarah wish she'd run a brush through her own knotted snarl and that her eyes weren't so baggy. At least he had coffee like he said.

 

She'd expected Jareth to be bedroom eyes and chatter, yet aside from the initial morning pleasantries, conversation was sparse. It turned out neither of them were morning people.

 

Half way through their meal he said, “I'd like to take you on a tour of the kingdom.”

 

Sarah swallowed the bit of toast she'd nibbled and nodded, “yeah, as long as nothing tries to trick or kill me.”

 

Jareth pouted, “you're not playing the game Sarah. Besides,” he straightened, chest puffed up a tad, “you'll be with me. No one would be stupid enough to harm you in my company.”

 

Sarah almost had the urge to point out that it was  _Jareth_ more than anyone that had tried to harm her the last time she visited, but resisted. She agreed to come here, she agreed to give him a chance, and working towards trust was the first step. 

 

“In that case, I'd like that. I mean, maybe not _all_ of the Kingdom, only Didimus can handle that bog,” This earned a grin from Jareth and she polished off her toast and excused herself so she could freshen up.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the Labyrinth to be it's own chapter.

There was a charm to the rough, rude, structures of the city. And, even though when she was here before, cramped inside a tiny home and attacking her attackers with pies through windows, there had been years, and a few inches, that contributed to the sense of walking through a toddler's playground.

 

A playground over run with chickens, she noted as Jareth caught her arm when she almost stumbled over one.

 

Goblins were walking through the streets, into shops and homes, bundles of food, fabric, wood, and chickens in their arms as they went about their business. They passed a black smith, hammering at some heated piece of metal.

 

For the most part, the Goblins ignored them, seemingly accustomed to Jareth's presence to the point where no one gave but the slightest bow here and there before bustling about their day.

 

“They must feel comfortable around you, not all bowing and scraping,” Sarah offered, when a young Goblin mother (at least that's what Sarah assumed they were) stopped and used her hand to make her toddler wave (and Jareth gave a wiggle of his fingers in return which made Sarah grin).

 

Jareth's expression was harder to read, a bit amused yet oddly bitter, “well, admittedly, I wasn't the one meant to take the throne. I inherited it reluctantly. While I may not be the most...gracious of kings, I'm not the most cruel either. When it comes to them,” he vaguely gestured to the Goblins, “I make an effort to be _nicer_.”

 

While Sarah could think of several instances in her dealings with Jareth that could be interpreted as cruel, and from what she'd heard and seen from Hoggle and Ludo in regards to his manner he wasn't exactly nice, he didn't seem to be lying and none of the goblins appeared fearful of him. Perhaps he was concerned with them, as he lived in the Goblin City, but not necessarily the others in the Labyrinth unless he had to be?

 

“What do you mean you weren't meant to take the throne?” A chance to know even a little about his past intrigued her.

 

“I,” he gave a sigh, “had an older brother. When my parents decided that they had ruled for long enough, he was meant to rule and I was meant to be an adviser.”

 

Truthfully, Sarah hadn't even considered that Jareth had a family. It was silly, but he seemed to be one of those beings that just “exists”. No beginning, middle, or end. 

 

“Where are they now?” She kept her tone light, inquisitive, as she noticed Jareth's eyes scrunch a fraction.

 

“My parents are gone, traveling, enjoying their freedom. My brother was killed in a dispute with a neighboring kingdom. Political marriages are quite normal, even for Fae, and he tried to marry a man that was destined for another.”

 

Sarah felt her chest tighten, “I'm so sorry.”

 

He waved it off, “don't be. It happened centuries ago.”

 

“I'm surprised,” she said after a long silence, “that you're so open to telling me this. Especially so soon into... _this_ ,” she pointed between the two of them.

 

“These are mere facts, things I would share with you regardless. They hold no significant emotional weight on me besides.” He wasn't looking at her, and paused to accept an apple from an elderly goblin.

 

There was the sense that he wasn't being honest, if not with her, himself, but as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, a step towards properly trusting him, she said nothing further on the subject and diverted it to something inconspicuous.

 

“There are a lot of chickens.”

 

“Yes, it is one of our biggest exports. That, and their eggs.”

 

“Really?” She hadn't meant to sound so surprised. After all, breakfast was perfectly normal, why wouldn't the exchanging of goods? But Jareth's eyes flashed, and he hid a grin behind a delicate hand.

 

“I'm afraid we don't trade in pixie dust and magic wands.”

 

Sarah couldn't help giggle a bit at his teasing and nudged him in the arm, making him swell with pride that he could make her laugh.

 

“It isn't all that big is it?” She noted as they came around a corner and there were two streets that looped back towards the castle, running along the walls. The gate where Ginormous was concelled, imposing and mechanical, was a ways off to their left.

 

“Not especially. A confined, circle. The rest of the territory includes the Labyrinth, bog, and the forest, through which one could travel to the near by kingdom run by the elves.”

 

Sarah whipped her head, “elves? Like...Christmas or Tolkien?”

 

Jareth snorted, “I'm not certain I know exactly what you're referencing, but if I remember correctly...Christmas elves are tiny and make toys for children?” Sarah nodded. “And Tolkien is?”

 

“He was an author who wrote The Lord of the Rings. It is one of the greatest fantasy epics and has a race of elves that are very tall and magical,” she onced Jareth over thoughtfully, “kind of like you. I think a number of them have blond hair.” She didn't bother mentioning the movies.

 

“Then I suppose actual elves are a mixture of both. They are part of the Fae, or Fair Folk, same as I. And just like human beings, we come in many shapes and sizes. There are some that are tall and some small, some with beards and others without.” He began heading to the left and Sarah followed, enraptured in his talk, finding herself eager to know all she could about _real_ magic and creatures.

 

“So, are you a fairy or a goblin with glamor?”

 

Jareth nearly looked offended before collecting himself quickly, “It is a bit difficult to explain. Here, in this world, things just are. Not everything has a name or explanation as your world might. I am Fae. I have a human like appearance and am filled with magic. Fairies are impish, small, fluttery nuances. They bite, scratch, attack crops, and use what little magic they have to cause trouble. Goblins are...well you can see for yourself. Not especially magical in and of their own right.”

 

“Really interesting,” Sarah said, wrapping her mind around everything she heard and recalling things she'd already seen. Would Didymus count as a Fair Folk? Or Hoggle? Or Ludo? Or were they just...them?

 

“Remember,” Jareth's voice cut through her musing, “stay with me at all times, and nothing will cause you harm. However, if we get separated, I'll be able to find you within a moment's notice.”

 

She blinked and looked up. The door was right in front of them. She hadn't even noticed they had crossed the distance and instantly felt uncertain. Hoggle would know she was here, of course he would. If Jareth  _did_ prove untrustworthy, her friend would be able to find her right? Right. Admittedly, she felt guilty for having the lingering doubt in her mind, but as she stared at the gate, knowing what would be behind it, she hesitated.

 

“We don't have to go through the Labyrinth if you are not ready to.” 

 

Sarah looked at Jareth, his throat tense, small smile trying to stay up, fingers clenched at his side. Her answer mattered. 

 

“I'm fine. We can go through.”  


 

 


End file.
